


The Kiss of a Siren

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Illusions, John being a bastard, M/M, Sirens, So expect more, i wrote this in the format of the legends episodes, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: my first Constangreen fic!likes n kudos are highly appreciated!!!!





	The Kiss of a Siren

The bright colors that swirled under the moat of Francesco’s feet were entrancing, almost as entrancing as the music that was coming from beneath him. The music was high pitched but soft. Melting inwards to his ears and dripping out every inch of common sense left in the count’s brain. It was melting his brain but he couldn’t care less. His beloved Valentina wanted him.

He jumped in the moat, ignoring the rabid yells and screams of his court. He only cared about seeing Valentina. He smiled warmly once she appeared, the air escaping him as he drowned in her hands.

\-----

‘‘Gary?’‘ Ray asked, peeking through the door to the room where John was staying.

Gary looked up at the door ‘’Oh! H-hey Ray’’ He said weakly, his eyes turning back to face his hands.

‘‘Uh- why are you here? Not that you’re not welcome on the Waverider but-’‘

‘‘Constantine invited me over to help with some research but- but he isn’t here’‘

Oh Gary. Ray and well- all the other Legends had seen the effect Constantine had had on Gary but John was stubborn and Gary was naive. Not that there was anything Ray could do or was there?

Ray felt an evil smile sneak on his face. Like a cutesy, little snail getting on a leaf. No doubt the influence of Nora Darhk but nonetheless Ray had an idea.

‘’Hey Gary. Why dontcha’ join us for today’s mission? Gideon just found a new magical fugitive and she wants us to check it out!’’

Gary’s face lit up like a Christmas tree ‘’Really?! I get to join the Legends for a mission?!’’

‘‘Well consider yourself a Legend for the day!’‘ Ray said cheerfully. This could end one of two ways. Sara kills him or John kills him but Gary was his friend. Sorta. and Ray didn’t like to see his friends being sad.

Gary scrambled to his feet walking beside him as they made their way to the main bay.

Sara was talking to Gideon, apparently discussing the new magical fugitive. John was on the side, talking about something with Zari. Charlie on the other hand was talking with Mick, both of them sharing a bottle of what Ray could only assume had high alcoholic contents.

As soon as Ray and Gary walked in, John immediately turned away. Sara on the other hand only grinned her welcoming Captain smile ‘’Gary! Buddy! Watcha doing here?’’

Ray spoke up before Gary could ‘’I asked him to join us! We could use the extra help! What with the short of supply of Legends!’’

Sara squinted ‘’Eh, whatever. We could use the extra help. So you ready for this Gary?’’

He nodded ‘’Aye aye Captain!’’

Zari snorted ‘’That reminds me of an old cartoon I used to watch with my brother’’

‘‘Old cartoon-’‘

‘‘Aye!’‘ Sara yelled ‘‘Before we get into a heated discussion about Zari’s knowledge on bad cartoons. Why don’t we explain our magical fugitive to those who were late?’‘ She said, turning to face Ray and Gary.

‘‘Gideon! From the top!’‘

‘‘Gladly Captain!’‘ chirped the AI. ‘‘In the late 1300′s a count. Count Francesco portrayed very weird behaviour for a couple of weeks before dropping into the moat of his castle. He died after a few short minutes. This resulted in his great great great grandson Andrea Amati never being born’‘

‘‘And who was Andrea Amati, Gideon?’‘ Sara asked, a small smile on her face. Almost as if she had rehearsed this prior to explaining it.

‘‘Andrea Amati, invented the Violin, Captain"

"I play the violin!" Gary added, suddenly feeling very out of place with the legends. It didn't have anything to do with the violin but he still felt awkward, like as if he painfully stood out.

"John?" Sara asked, deciding to ignore Gary's comment. 

Ah. That was why.

"Not sure, love. I specialize in demons but this doesn't seem like a demonic possession."

"Why not?" Zari asked him "I mean- you're the expert but why couldn't it be? Couldn't a demon have made him jump in the river?"

"Certainly but it just doesn't make sense. Demons always have an ulterior motive, no demon is going to make a man that's richer than most of Italy jump into a moat without taking anything and from what I hear, no one else died. Am I wrong?"

"He is not" Gideon piped up "And there seems to be no signs of demonic possession"

Sara glanced up at their AI "And how do you know that, Gideon?"

"Mr. Constantine installed a program in my code that's allowing me to recognize the characteristics of demonic presence"

The legends (and Gary) turned to face Constantine, who only shrugged nonchalantly "I may be the best at identifying demons but it doesn't hurt to have your AI prepared as well"

Ray snorted "Since when are you good with programming?"

"I'm not mate. Zari helped" 

"You mean I did everything while you talked?" Zari asked, grinning teasingly at John.

"Perhaps, love"

Sara clapped "Alright, Legends! We'll separate into two teams. Team A will consist of me, Zari, Charlie and Gary. We're going to try and figure out what's happening and talk to the Count before he can get to the river. On the other hand. John, Mick, Ray are going to investigate the moat. I don't think whatever made him jump, made him jump in the moat by accident."

Everyone nodded, parting ways to prepare for the mission.

Gary sighed, trying to avoid staring at John. He failed but he tried nonetheless.

"Something the matter Squire?" John asked him from across the room, which was thankfully now empty as the other legends were getting dressed in renaissance clothes

"I-I was waiting for you... i-in your room or- uh should I say the library... d-did you forget?"

John picked a cigarette that had been tucked behind his ear and put it between his lips. The same lips that had kissed him several weeks ago. The same lips that would not fucking speak to Gary.

"I didn't" He said simply, lighting the cigarette.

Gary's face fell "So... were you alseep? Blackout drunk?"

John chuckled "That's cute, squire. I was helping Charlie recover her powers"

"Weren't you the one who got rid of them?"

John took a long drag from his cigarette "Indeed I was but her powers would most certainly come in handy in the future, so I'm just preparing"

"Then why even call me? Why tell me to come over?"

"I didn't think you'd come" He said, suddenly dropping his cigarette and crushing it with his foot "We should get to the mission. Don't want to keep the Captain waiting, now do we?"

"Of course not..."

"I'll see you in a bit, Gary" He said, almost hesitantly, offering him a small smile.

And it came as fast as it went as John left the bay, towards his room in the library.

Gary. That was his name.

John had used his name, for the first time ever. Not Barry, not Squire but Gary...

He felt a small smile on his face, maybe things were starting to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> my first Constangreen fic!
> 
> likes n kudos are highly appreciated!!!!


End file.
